Understanding and managing devices (e.g., servers, routers, gateways, personal computers, printers, etc.) within large networks can present a challenge for network administrators. Varieties of automated tools exist to assist administrators by gathering device information within the network and reporting the gathered information. These tools typically provide information such as a list of devices on the network, the IP address, the device domain name system (DNS) or NetBios name, and other technical configuration details. Unfortunately these tools fail to provide a higher level picture of what is the business importance of devices that the tool has assessed. Administrators are instead presented with a large amount of information to sort through with no effective way to manage or prioritize it. Administrators may be required to manually input additional information to better classify the devices. Furthermore, the tools may receive inaccurate, incomplete and/or poor technical information that leads to uninformative reports and/or false positives (i.e., too many devices may be marked as highly critical).